Reflections
by Caitlin51
Summary: A series of Philip/Aurora drabbles, each exactly 100 words. Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is an idea I'm trying out - each little paragraph is based on a prompt and is exactly 100 words long (credit goes to therealshawn). Please review!_

* * *

Delicate:

Smiling down at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful and delicate she was. Her skin glowed in the light of the sun as she tended to their garden, her small hands gentle with the new growth. He never could believe his luck in finding her, in loving her. Their life was simple, much less than he wanted for her, but it was all he could ever ask for for himself. As she straightened up, she automatically searched for him, her face lighting up as she met his gaze. She was his everything - she and their unborn child.

Tripping:

A scream alerted Philip. Looking around, nothing dangerous was visible. _Aurora_. Immediately, his thoughts turned to her and he felt his heart clench in his chest. She was in trouble. Not wasting a moment more, he raced towards the sound, screaming her name as he ran.

"Philip?"  
He turned, hearing his name, and there she was, lying on the grass. Her hair was tousled and her cloak torn - he assumed the worst. "What happened?" He knelt at her side, worried.

She smiled apologetically at him. "I accidently tripped...and rolled down the hill…."

He couldn't suppress his relieved laughter.

A Locket:

"Philip, where are we going?"

He grinned, recognizing her excitement. She had always loved surprises. "Not far."

True enough, the clearing wasn't far. She gasped, delighted, as she saw the picnic lunch on the grass. "This is so romantic."

"It gets better." Moving closer to her, he showed her an intricate silver locket.

"Oh, it's beautiful.

"So are you." Gently, he moved her hair and clasped the locket around her neck.

"But what's the occasion?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly.

"Do I need an excuse to show you how much I love you?"

* * *

_Please review and let me know if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the next series of mini-shots - please review with any prompts that you would like to see developed in the future =)._

* * *

Scratchy:

"I don't understand why it has to be so scratchy," she whined, waiting while Philip buttoned the back of her pale pink gown.

"It's just ceremony, love," he reassured her, pulling her in, his arms now wrapped around her waist.

She giggled, forgetting about her discomfort. "I can't stand ceremony," she whispered, turning in his grasp so that she faced him.

His eyes darkened at the note in her voice and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.. "It will be over soon."

Breaking the intensity of the moment, she scratched at her itchy arms. "I sure hope so."

An Irritating Noise:

"Do you hear that?"

Aurora felt Philip's arm around her waist, preventing her from moving further into the forest. "Hear what?"

"It's a buzzing sound. An irritating buzzing."

Pausing, she strained her ears. There was indeed a low buzzing. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Stay here."

She watched as he drew his sword and ventured into the forest, her senses on edge. He was only gone for seconds, before returning, his expression grave. "Is it dangerous?"

"Terribly." Then, unable to help himself, he broke into a grin. "Just kidding - it's just a beehive."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

An Unpaired Shoe:

"Quit fooling around!" she ordered him, trying to keep a straight face despite her urge to laugh.

He flashed her his charming grin even as he dangled her other shoe just out of reach. "Why?"

"It's not funny."

"Have some fun, 'Rora," he teased, using his favourite pet name for her. "We both need it."

"Fine - let's have some fun." Raising her eyebrows suggestively, she stepped closer and kissed him passionately, still eyeing her captive shoe.

His attention diverted, he dropped his prize and leaned into her kiss.

Immediately, she grabbed her shoe, shooting him a triumphant smile. "Ha."

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of mini-shots - I had a lot of fun =). Also, check out my Captain Swan drabble series, "Impossible to Deny" if you are a fan of that pairing!_

* * *

Strange:

The houses. The noise. The cars. Everything in this new world, this 'Storybrooke,' was strange to Aurora.

Except Philip.

He was her support amidst the confusion and conflict - the one person that she could always rely on.

"What's on your mind, 'Rora?" He whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her face.

"Nothing," she lied, relaxing against him.

"I think I can read you better than that."

She could hear the veiled amusement in his voice. "Really," she protested, grinning. "It's nothing. I know I'm safe as long as you are here."

"I'll never leave," he promised.

Watch Out:

"Aurora!"

The anguished cry made her turn, startled, to face Philip. A partly-formed question died on her lips as she saw the danger.

"Watch out - it's coming straight towards you!"

She barely heard him over the blood pounding in her ears. Panic froze her feet to the ground. There wasn't anything she could do to save herself from the approaching fireball.

She closed her eyes, savouring her last glimpse of her beloved Philip.

And hit the ground with a thump, a hard shape on top of her. "Stupid," Philip muttered breathlessly. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

A Silver Crayon:

"Pass me the silver crayon, please," Aurora asked. She and Philip were making 'crayon art' for their child's room as her due-date neared.

"Hmm," he said, eyeing it speculatively. "What do I get in return?"

She laughed at the smoldering look in his eyes. "I think we can make a deal," she whispered, inching towards him.  
"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," she breathed, close enough to press her lips to his. He leaned in, closing his eyes. Planting a peck on his cheek, she grabbed the crayon and scooted back to her picture. "You are so easy."

* * *

_Please leave a review and thanks for reading!_

_~Caitlin_


End file.
